


Guardians Of The Galaxy: Reunion Tour

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: A story about my take on The Guardians Of The Galaxy.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel 1616 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - Nova

EARTH, 1995  
  
We fade to a starry night in as [If You Leave Me Now](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GdEFADy6s) plays in the background. We pan down to a farmhouse where a woman of Latin-American descent is standing in front of the porch.  
  
Woman: (sigh) Where are you, Jesse.  
  
Then the front door creaks open as a five-year-old boy walks out. This is Sam Alexander.  
  
Sam: Mama?  
  
Sam's mother turns to see her son.  
  
Sam's mother: ¿Samuel, qué estás haciendo? Es hora de dormir.  
  
Sam: Lo Siento, Mamá.  
  
Sam is about to go into the house when a glowing light shines on the area. Sam and his mother look to see a glowing figure descend from the sky and land in front of them. The man is wearing a gold helmet and high-tech armour storing gold energy. This is Richard Ryder a.k.a. Nova. As he walks over, he is seen carrying in his right hand a a similar helmet, only black.  
  
Nova: Rosa.  
  
Sam's Mother: Richard, what's going on? Where's Jesse?  
  
Nova then shows her the helmet. Blood is smeared on the side of it. Rosa drops to her knees in tears, repeating "No!" several times. Ryder bends down and hugs her.  
  
Nova: Estoy realmente lo siento, Rosita.  
  
Ryder looks up at Sam, who stares in confusion. Ryder gets up and walks over to the young boy, wiping the blood of the helmet, and kneels down to his height and smiles.  
  
Nova: Hi there, kiddo. What's your name?  
  
Sam: Samuel.  
  
Nova: Samuel, I need you to look after your mom while your dad is gone. Can you do that for me?  
  
Sam: Yes.  
  
Nova: Good boy. Oh, this is yours now. Your dad would want you to have it. When you're old enough, put it on and come find me. Okay?  
  
Sam: Okay.  
  
Richard stands up and turns to Rosa, who looks at him.  
  
Rosa: Samuel, bedtime.  
  
Sam takes the helmet inside. He goes to his room upstairs , right in front of the staircase. He goes to his window and sees Nova hover above Rosa. Nova looks in Sam's direction and salutes the young boy, before flying into space for parts unknown to our best scientists. Sam then sets the helmet beside his bed and lies down and falls asleep.  
  
We now cut to black.


	2. The Nova Corps

**17 YEARS LATER...**  
  
We open in Sam's bedroom as we hear snoring. Loud snoring. Like, really loud snoring. For two whole minutes until-.  
  
???: Sam! Mama says it's time get up!  
  
"Sam": Uuuugggghhhhhh...  
  
Sam Alexander (now 22 years old) emerges from his bed. His hair has almost grown into a mullet, there's a scar on his left cheek, and he looks half dead. He looks at a photo of his dad and mom together with him (aged 4) and his newly born sister, Eva.  
  
Sam: Hey, Dad. Another day, another headache.  
  
After getting dressed, he heads downstairs and gets greeted by a 18-year-old girl who hugs him. This is Eva.  
  
Eva: Welcome back to the land of the living, Lord Snoozums.  
  
Sam: Ha-ha, hilarious. Where's Mama?  
  
Eva: She couldn't wait so she went on to get everything we need for the weekend.  
  
Sam: You know to take care of her while I'm gone, right?  
  
Eva: Of course, idiota. I'm not 8 anymore.  
  
Sam: And yet, you still act like a baby most of the time, Lady Snoozums.  
  
Eva: [giving him a light jab on the shoulder] Culo.  
  
Sam: [pulls her in for a hug] Cuidar de sí mismo.  
  
Eva: Usted también.  
  
Sam then walks out the door and heads into town. Sam runs down an alleyway, while [Dare](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9t6IqYtccs) plays in the background. Sam puts on his Nova helmet and takes to the skies as Stan Bush starts off the song and the opening credits begin appearing on screen.  
  
 **CRYSTALIAS PRESENTS**  
  
Sam flies past several clouds as the song continues, shooting past a squadron of F-16's. He salutes the planes and flies higher into the sky.  
  
 **A MARVEL 1616 SERIES**  
  
He reaches the atmosphere and, wanting to go faster, creates a sonic boom, which causes his speed to go through the roof and also reveal the title of this series while we reach the chorus part of the song.  
  
 **GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: REUNION TOUR**  
  
We now follow alongside Sam as he flies past various planets. He bobs his head up and down to the beats of the song, singing along with the chorus parts, flying past Mars and beyond.  
 **  
BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY MARVEL COMICS  
  
GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY (2008 TEAM) CREATED BY DAN ABNETT AND ANDY LANNING  
  
STAR-LORD CREATED BY STEVE ENGLEHART AND STEVE GAN  
  
DRAX, GAMORA & THANOS CREATED BY JIM STARLIN  
  
ROCKET RACCOON CREATED BY BILL MANTLO AND KEITH GIFFEN  
  
GROOT CREATED BY STAN LEE, LARRY LIEBER AND JACK KIRBY  
  
NOVA CREATED BY CHRIS CLAREMONT  
  
NOVA (SAM ALEXANDER) CREATED BY JEPH LOEB  
  
STORY BY CRYSTALIAS  
  
WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY CRYSTALIAS**  
  
We fade to later that day on Xandar, home of The Nova Corps. We focus on Richard Ryder (now in his late forties) returning from his mission along with a Skrull Nova Centurion named Victus.  
  
Victus: Nice work out there, Ryder.  
  
Nova: You weren't so bad out there yourself, Victus.  
  
Victus: Next mission, I'm bringing you and your team. You get things done a helluva lot quicker.  
  
Nova: I'll hold you to that, buddy.  
  
They are approached by a blue female human like alien. This is Gyra-Logg of The Kree.  
  
Gyra-Logg: Welcome back, Centurions. We expect a full report within the next hour.  
  
Victus: You'll receive it promptly, Sir.  
  
Gyra-Logg: Any casualty reports.  
  
Nova: No casualties to report, Sir.  
  
Gyra-Logg: Very good. Dismissed. Oh, Ryder, can we talk? Alone?  
  
Nova: Yes, sir.  
  
The two Novas walk along a corridor until they reach Gyra-Logg's office. They enter... and share a kiss.  
  
Gyra-Logg: Good to have you back, Ryder.  
  
Nova: I missed you too, Gy.  
  
Gyra-Logg: You've only been gone for two days.  
  
Nova: Well, it gets lonely in space. [notices her expression changing] Is something wrong?  
  
Gyra-Logg: Nova Prime wants to see you about your new assignment. He would not say to me about why.  
  
Nova: Oh. It's that important. I'll see him now and then, maybe, we could catch up later.  
  
Gyra-Logg: I'd like that. And Ryder? He also asks you to bring the kid.  
  
Nova: Sam? Why?  
  
Gyra-Logg: It concerns him too.  
  
Nova: ... Understood.  
  
They give each other one last look before Ryder leaves. After walking outside, Nova hovers towards the roof where Sam Alexander is now trying to use his powers to fire precise blasts at certain targets, missing and firing rapidly every time until Ryder fires and hits each target.  
  
Sam: Ryder, you're back!  
  
Nova: Only just, kiddo. How's training?  
  
Sam: I'm still trying to work on my full connection to The Nova Force but I'm good at hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Nova: Only because Captain America trained you in hand-to-hand beforehand. There's more to being a Corpsman than just punching people, Sam. You need to connect to the energies within yourself and your helmet.  
  
Sam: I know. It's just difficult.  
  
Nova: I can relate to that. I had trouble at your age too. Our leader taught me everything about the connection needed to use our powers. I just opened my mind, make a deep connection with myself and The Nova Force until... [fires a blast into the sky] You'll get there soon enough. C'mon, The Boss wants to see us.  
  
Sam: Wait, "us"?  
  
Nova: Yes, us and I don't think it's about you skiving off your nighttime training.  
  
We fade to a large room with a large desk near a window. Five people of various races sit along it (one Human, one Majestian, one Spartax, one Kree, and one Badoon). Ryder and Sam enter and kneel before them. The Human, Rhomein Dhey, stands up.  
  
Dhey: Ah, Ryder, we were just about to send for you and your protégé.  
  
Nova: Nova Prime. High Council, we live to serve.  
  
Dhey: Corpsman Ryder and Corpsman Alexander, we have summoned you here for a special assignment.  
  
Badoon Councillor: Titus has returned.  
  
Nova: What?! Forgive me but how is that possible?  
  
Majesdenian Councillor: He was spotted just outside The Far Rim of the galaxy. He destroyed Nova Corps Outpost 17.  
  
Dhey: Only one survivor was left to give us a message.  
  
Just then, a Skrull Nova enters. From what Sam saw, The Skrull was terrified by something that could mean death and destruction to everything that he knew.  
  
Nova: What did he tell you? Corpsman, what did Titus-?  
  
Skrull Nova: He killed everyone. He ripped the heads from their bodies. I hid from sight but... He started sniffing the air. He found me and... And... [reveals his severed left arm] He took my arm! He looked at me for a long while and said to deliver a message to Richard Ryder of The Nova Corps. He said he's coming for the helmet and nothing with keep him from it.  
  
Sam: Rich?  
  
Dhey: Thank you, Corpsman. We'll get you to back to Phozart on the next shuttle.  
  
The Skrull is escorted out of the room, whimpering. Richard, shaken, balls his hands into fists. He turns to The Council.  
  
Nova: Councillors, send me after Titus!  
  
Kree Councillor: Out of the question, Ryder. You're our best defender.  
  
Nova: Which is why I need to go.  
  
Badoon Councillor: As much as I like your spirit, Human, I'm with The Kree in this case.  
  
Nova: No-one knows Titus better than me. If I have to go behind your backs, I will.  
  
Dhey: Ryder, you're a good Nova and a fine Centurion. You've never disobeyed our orders before and you won't need to start now. All in favour of sending Ryder and his ward, say aye.  
  
Three out of five: Aye!  
  
Dhey: Council adjourned. Ryder, meet me in my office.  
  
We fade to Nova standing before his superior in a nice looking office.  
  
Dhey: Ryder, I noticed your uneasiness after what the witness said. Are you alright?  
  
Nova: Fine. Just fine. Thank you, sir.  
  
Dhey: C'mon, Ryder, I know you all too well. Hell, I trained you to be the best of us.  
  
Nova: I know. You remind me after every briefing, Dhey.  
  
Dhey: Because it's true. You don't need to take this mission-.  
  
Nova: I do. I owe it to Jesse and his family.  
  
Dhey: Very well, if there's no way to desuade you. Keep yourself and the kid safe.  
  
Nova: I'll do my best, sir.  
  
Dhey: I would go too but duty calls.  
  
Ryder: Yeah, those were fun times.  
  
Dhey: By the way, what's your strategy to get Titus?  
  
Ryder: If I told you, you wouldn't like it. Until we meet again, old friend.  
  
Dhey: May The Nova Force guide you and Cadet Alexander safely.  
  
We cut to Sam and Ryder walking out the door.  
  
Sam: Can't believe that the council gave us an assignment together.  
  
Nova: Sam, this mission isn't something to be cheerful about. This is Titus we're dealing with. He is a master combatant, brilliant tactician, and won't hesitate to kill anyone that either gets in his way or tries to stab him in the back.  
  
Sam: There's something else, isn't there?  
  
Richard stops walking after Sam asks that question.  
  
Sam: I saw the way you looked at the council after they mentioned Titus, the way The Skrull talked about him, and you asking to go after this guy.  
  
Nova: It's... complicated, Sam. I've seen what he can do, how he fights, and why I'm going after him alone.  
  
Sam: What?! No, you're not benching me-!  
  
Nova: Sam, I'm trying to protect you from harm!  
  
Sam: I'm going regardless, whether you want me to come or not! Deal with it!  
  
There is a brief silence between the two heroes.  
  
Nova: [chuckles to himself] You really are like your dad, Sam. He was stubborn and reckless and wouldn't take no for an answer. If you come on this mission, stay close. Got it?  
  
Sam: Got it. So what's the plan?  
  
Nova: The plan is something we're going to try and make up as we go. I really hope it works.  
  
They fly off into space.  
  
Sam: And that plan would be...?  
  
Nova: We're going to find and reform The Guardians Of The Galaxy.  
  
And this is where we fade to black.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Richard and Sam recruit Rocket and Groot, unaware of the danger that is yet to come.


	3. Rocket & Groot

We open in deep space in an unknown part of the galaxy. We see an unusual warship just floating, as we hear the sound of flesh being ripped from a carcass. We see a humanoid that looks like a white tiger eating raw flesh for his latest meal. This is Titus. The intercom starts buzzing to his annoyance.  
  
Titus: What is it?  
  
Intercom Voice: Sir, our ally has just arrived as promised.  
  
Titus: Good. Prepare our group to greet them and I'll be down shortly.  
  
Intercom Voice: Understood, Titus.  
  
We fade to the main hangar as a ship arrives with symbols on it, each symbol meaning death. Titus arrives as the ships docking ramp lowers. Footsteps are heard within the strange ship as a blue female humanoid walks out. It is none other than Nebula.  
  
Titus: Hmm, I was expecting someone bigger.  
  
Nebula: If you were expecting my father, forget it. He has bigger concerns at the moment. Besides, I'm expendable in his eyes.  
  
Titus: I take it he didn't send you alone. There's more than one scent in your vessel.  
  
Nebula snaps her fingers and twenty armoured blue humanoids march out and bow before them.  
  
Titus: The Brethren. I've heard rumours about their existence but was a little skeptical.  
  
Nebula: They're the best you could ask for. I should know, being one of them myself. They follow orders to the letter, even if the orders are unethical.  
  
Titus: You're not staying?  
  
Nebula: Only until my ship gets refueled. Then again, I might leave due to the stench of dead flesh.  
  
Titus: [growling while standing over her] Careful how you talk, Baldy. While you're here, you will show respect otherwise you'll be among the dead flesh.  
  
Nebula: [bluntly, while showing him her cybernetic left arm] I already am.  
  
Titus: You've got spunk. I like that in a woman. Make yourself at home.  
  
Titus turns and walks away. Every one of his men bar a masked warrior leave Nebula and her forces. Nebula notices the warrior.  
  
Nebula: See something you like?  
  
The warrior doesn't respond at first. The warrior turns and leaves. Nebula flips the warrior off as we fade to Nova and Sam Alexander arriving at Halfworld, the former home of The High Evolutionary. They fly over a barren wasteland, made of bones and decaying rocks.  
  
Sam: This place looks like hell.  
  
Nova: Yeah, Command got reports of a civil war between the natives of this planet. No idea what the cause was due to our drones being shot down every time they got close. Building up ahead. Be careful what you say here. The natives are violent when provoked. And, for the love of God, don't call them animals or reference the animals the look like.  
  
Sam: Got it.  
  
They arrive at the tall structure that overlooks the area. They head towards the door when at least thirty automated turrets pop out of the walls and take aim at our heroes. Then a booming voice is heard.  
  
Voice: No sudden moves, buckos. Not even to scratch your head. State your business and we'll think about letting you leave alive.  
  
Nova: We're members of the Nova Corps. We want to speak with whoever's in charge here.  
  
Voice: Ha! Nova Corps! Those helmets are obviously fake! Prepare to die in 3! 2! 1!  
  
Then the turrets deactivate to our shock.  
  
Voice: Okay, what the hell's going on here?! Why are my guns acting up?!  
  
Voice 2: Rocket, we should hear them out.  
  
"Rocket": [whinny] But I wanna kill them...  
  
Voice 2: Well, I wanna hear them out. Your argument is invalid.  
  
The door opens and walking towards the confused Nova Corpsmen are a walrus and an otter. The walrus is Wal Russ and the otter is Lyra. Wal Russ looks at our heroes and then turns to Lyra.  
  
Wal Russ: They seem genuine to me.  
  
Lyra: Sorry about that turret fiasco there. Our weapons expert can get trigger-happy sometimes. Welcome to Halfworld, or what's left of it. I'm Lyra and this is Wal Russ.  
  
Wal Russ: Hello!  
  
Sam: O_O  
  
Nova: Hello, Lyra and Wal Russ. I'm Richard Ryder of The Nova Corps. This is Sam Alexander. We are here to ask someone on your planet to help us on a mission of big importance.  
  
Lyra: We don't like to get involved with the affairs of the rest of the galaxy. We are willing to point you in the right direction, though.  
  
Nova: We appreciate your assistance. We're looking for Rocket.  
  
Wal Russ: Oh, he's the citadel behind us there. Rocky, you've got visitors!  
  
No movement from the tower.  
  
Wal Russ: He must be shy.  
  
Then a wooden being emerges, standing eight feet tall with a look of innocence. This is Groot.  
  
Groot: [sincerely] I am Groot.  
  
Nova: That's fine. We're in no hurry.  
  
Lyra: You can understand Groot?  
  
Nova: Our helmets translate any language.  
  
Groot then uses his power to extend his arm into the dark corridor until...  
  
"Rocket": AGH! Let go of me, ya damn stratchin' post!  
  
Groot walks over to our heroes, pulling out what looks like a raccoon in a red jumpsuit. This is Rocket. Rocket has his arms folded while being dragged by Groot. Groot places Rocket in front of our heroes and smiles.  
  
Rocket: I'm out now. Happy, ya big lug?  
  
Groot: I am Groot.  
  
Rocket: Okay, what do ya Bucketheads want?  
  
Sam: This is who we're here for? He's a raccoon.  
  
Rocket: Uh, the hell you just called me?  
  
Sam: A raccoon.  
  
Nova sighs and Groot facepalms. Rocket twitches twice and then...  
  
Rocket: [jumping on Sam] RAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!! [scratching the young hero] DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A BLOODY RACCOON! WHY DOES THERE HAVE TA BE SOME PRAT THAT CALLS ME A RACCOON!  
  
Groot kindly pulls Rocket off Sam and holds him in the air.  
  
Groot: [patiently] I am Groot~!  
  
Rocket: Okay, okay, I'mma breathin'. I'mma breathin'. I'm a leaf in a lake of tranquility.  
  
Groot: [calmly] I am Groot.  
  
Groot sets Rocket down and then brushes off dirt on Sam's left shoulder.  
  
Groot: I am Groot.  
  
Rocket: Yeah, and he won't be the last to do it. So, Silent Bob, what's the deal here?  
  
Nova: We're facing a huge crisis and we need The Guardians Of The Galaxy again.  
  
Rocket looks down after hearing the name of his team.  
  
Rocket: The Guardians disbanded, in case ya forgot. Ain't gonna reform that team again. Not after what Quill did.  
  
Groot: I am Groot.  
  
Rocket: "Long story"? Quill turned his back on us after his ol' man and his followers tried to kill us! Nothin' long about that, Groot!  
  
Groot: I am Groot!  
  
Rocket: Yeah, you would suck up to Quill!  
  
Groot: I am Groot!  
  
Rocket: "The whole story"?! What I just told the Bucketheads WAS "the whole story"!  
  
Sam: Looks like we're going nowhere with this. To think we weren't going to arrest you.  
  
Rocket: Wait, what?! Arrest us?! What for?!  
  
Sam: In case you've forgotten, you and the tree have a huge bounty on both of your heads. A bounty we placed on your heads, I might add, for disruption of peace on several planets, arson, shipjacking, grand scale robbery, hate crimes for dumb reasons, and a ton of harassment. We leave you two alone, someone else will claim the bounty and you'll be placed in a prison no one has ever tried to break out of and lived to tell the tale. Got it?  
  
Rocket stares at Sam in slight fear. He then walks a few metres away with Groot to have a private conversation. Nova looks at Sam and is about to speak until Sam winks at him. Nova then nods in understanding and turns his attention to Rocket and Groot, who are coming back.  
  
Rocket: So, after much debate, me and Groot are in on this little dumb mission. Honestly though, I'm in only so I can give Quill a well-deserved wallop.  
  
Groot: [reassuringly] I am Groot.  
  
Rocket: Oh, I do mean it!  
  
Groot: I am Groot.  
  
Sam Alexander: That's great.  
  
Nova: Question, how're you two gonna get around in space?  
  
Rocket pulls out a device and hits a button. A huge ship decloaks behind Nova and Sam, shocking the two. The ship itself is twenty metres wide and is called The Excelsior. Rocket turns to Lyra and Wal Russ.  
  
Rocket: I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll return when I-.  
  
Rocket's sentence is interrupted by Lyra giving him a hug. Rocket is in brief shock for a second then hugs Lyra back.  
  
Lyra: Be safe.  
  
Rocket: You too. [turns to The Excelsior] Now, let's head to Spartax and get Quill.  
  
Groot: I am Groot.  
  
Lyra: Take care, Rocket!  
  
Rocket: [soothingly] I will, honey. See ya when I get back. Look after her, Wal.  
  
Wal Russ: You got it, buddy.  
  
Nova: [after Rocket and Groot enter The Excelsior] Okay, I guess Star-Lord is next on the list.  
  
Sam Alexander: Aw, I was hoping Gamora was next.  
  
Nova: No, she's gonna be last!  
  
Sam Alexander: Why?  
  
Nova: [entering the ship] It's... complicated.  
  
Rocket: This'll be an interesting road trip.  
  
Groot: [agreeing] I am Groot.  
  
Rocket: Hold on ta ya butts! Woo Hoo!  
  
We fade to black as The Excelsior lifts off and shoots for the stars.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, our heroes encounter Drax while responding to a distress call that will lead to an encounter with The Brood.


End file.
